Visita
by blackmoon11
Summary: Ibuki fue invitado por Shindou a su "casa", lo que no sabe Munemasa es que Takuto es de familia rica, pero lo que mas le sorprende es un don que Shindou tiene, y que no tiene que ver con el soccer. One-shot.


**"Visita"**

Era la primera vez que iba a visitar a su compañero a su casa, tenia un poco de nervios, no era lo mismo estar juntos en un entrenamiento que en una visita, que podía decirle? De que podrían hablar?

Ambos eran muy diferentes, lo único que tenían en común seria el fútbol, solo eso, y no lo conocía del todo, sabia que cuando se lo proponía podía ser fastidioso cuando de hacer molestar a alguien se trata, ser frío y duro, con una mirada penetrante como dagas.

Pero también sabia que era alguien justo, amable, de buenos sentimientos, y que ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesite, como a el.

No había entendido el por que de su carácter con el, tratándolo como alguien insignificante y poca cosa, que al cometer un error era como si hubiera hecho la mas malo en la historia, y al hacer algo bien, no lo tomaba en cuenta o solo decía "—es tu deber—" o "—eso es lo que debes hacer—", frases como esas que cada noche le provocaban un insomnio.

De todo el equipo, a el era a quien mas mal trato, mas bien el único, y ni Tenma o Tsurugi decían algo, en realidad nadie se metía, tal vez por miedo, o por el hecho que no era asunto de ellos, como sea que haya sido.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en frente de esa casa, enorme, lujosa...ahí vivía Shindou?

Busco por todos lados la manera de entrar o llamar a Shindou pero el celular de ese estaba ocupado, por lo que estuvo a fuera un tiempo hasta que alguien lo viera.

Dentro de la casa, en la habitación de musica, la tranquila melodía se escuchaba por toda la habitación y sus alrededores, los dedos se movían tanto delicada y hábilmente.

Sintiendo cada nota, dejando fluir su don natural a través de sus manos y crearla para terminar plasmándola en las teclas.

Tranquilidad y paz le daba liberar aquellos sentimientos que tenia guardados y que solo podía sacarlos a través de la música.

Nadie se atrevía a molestarlo cuando se encontraba en la sala de música, no por miedo, si no por no querer interrumpirlo en su momento.

Después de que un guardia lo viera afuera queriendo saltarse la barda, Ibuki explico que es amigo de Shindou y que lo había invitado a venir a su casa, no muy convencido llamo a una de las mucamas y le pregunto si era verdad, la chica dijo que si y entones dejaron entrar a Ibuki siendo guiado por la chica.

Si le sorprendí la casa por fuera, al verla por dentro lo dejo atónito, nunca imagino que Shindou podría vivir en una mansión tan grande.

La chica le dijo que Shindou se encontraba en el estudio de música, que por el momento estaba ocupado y que si no quería esperarlo en la estancia.

Agradeció la hospitalidad y amabilidad de la chica pero prefirió ir a donde están Shindou, la chica comprendió y lo llevo al pie de la puerta que da al estudio de música, desde antes de llegar, Ibuki ya escuchaba la melodía que pensó que estaba escuchando Shindou, sin imaginar que el mismo Shindou la estaba entonando.

Solo cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí sentado frente al piano, tocando ágilmente.

Shindou por su parte no noto la llegada ni presencia de Ibuki ahí en la estancia, su cabeza estaba hundida en la música tanto que ni sintió cuando Ibuki se sentó a su lado.

Admiro la habilidad de Shindou, su manera de tocar, escucho atento la melodía que se dejo llevar por ella y comenzando a sentir lo que transmitía en ella.

Las horas se pasaron como si fueran minutos, la música era tan pasiva, calmada y sentimental.

Fue cuando su mente lo llevo a ambos a los mismos recuerdos como si sus mentes fueran una, hechos y sucesos que vivieron y enfrentaron juntos.

Comenzó a bajar la tonada, poco a poco hasta finalizarla y suspirar.

—Buena melodía— dijo Ibuki sobresaltando a Shindou —hola—.

—Ibuki...cuando...— iba a preguntar cuando el solo se contestó y cambio la pregunta —desde cuando estas aquí ?—.

Ni el mismo Ibuki supo cuando o cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando a Shindou, ya que se quedo tan sumido en los recuerdos y en la música que se le perdió el tiempo.

—No fuiste tu quien me invito hoy a tu casa— dijo Ibuki tratando de cambiar la pregunta.

Ahora era Shindou quien no sabia que contestar, estaba nervioso esperando a que Ibuki llegara que bajo al salón y comenzó a tocar.

—Si bien, yo— las palabras no concordaron con lo que quería decir, hasta que al escuchar una tecla sonar lo distrajo.

Ibuki tanteaba cada tecla escuchando el sonido que cada una emitía, luego trataba de formar una melodía pero mas bien parecía un enredo del cual Shindou no puedo evitar reír bajo.

—Debes dejar que la vibra fluye en ti— dijo Shindou para luego tocar algo corto —lo vez?—.

Imitando los movimientos de Shondou, solo logro hacerlo reír mas tocando torpemente.

—Así— tomo la mano de Ibuki y la comenzó a manipular para que tocara correctamente una nota corta.

Y así se la pasaron ambos, Shindou enseñándole a Ibuki a tocar el piano, sabia que no aprendería a la primera, de hecho, no le miraba ninguna sola relación con el instrumento o la música, pero le gustaba el esfuerzo y falta de resignación de Ibuki quien no se dejaba ver caer aun que lo suyo no fiera eso.

No se dejaría ver como un perdedor ante Shindou, así como nunca lo hizo en el equipo, fuera de el tampoco lo haría.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan entretenidos con el instrumento que no notaban sus acercamientos tan distintos, mas cercas, sus manos rozaban una con la otra, sus corazones latían como uno solo, y la armonía entre ellos.

Sin duda, aquella visita, su primera visita con Shindou la recordaría con una sonrisa.


End file.
